


A Day at Leo’s

by Neymarisdaddyaf



Series: Adventures of Cris and Leo [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, FIFA, Fluff, M/M, Short, Teasing, slightly suggestive I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neymarisdaddyaf/pseuds/Neymarisdaddyaf
Summary: “Is the sound of me winning too loud for you?”





	A Day at Leo’s

Cris threw his arms in the air and yelled, “Goal!” 

 

Leo, who was sitting beside him on the couch tossed his controller to the side as the game ended. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, is the sound of me winning too loud for you?” 

 

The two were back at Leo’s playing FIFA, both of them happy to be be on their midseason break. 

 

Lionel shoved his shoulder but not with enough force to do anything. 

 

Cristiano grabbed Leo’s arm and pulled him down as he laid back on the couch. 

 

“Now Leo, there’s no need to be a sore loser.” Cris smirked at the man on his chest. 

 

“Fuck you.” Leo laughed. 

 

“Not a bad idea.” Cris let one hand lazily trail down the curve of Leo’s back and loved the blush that crept all the way to the tips of his ears.


End file.
